


polyglot

by celegant



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, there's a massage at one point and things get a lil spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celegant/pseuds/celegant
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Mark is well aware of his feelings towards Donghyuck. It doesn’t matter if people think he’s not affectionate enough, not as long as Donghyuck gets the message.(Or: Mark and the five love languages throughout his time with Donghyuck.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 103
Kudos: 1481
Collections: My kpop favourites





	polyglot

**Author's Note:**

> polyglot (n.) - a person who knows and is able to use several languages.
> 
> (also thank you to julia for the 3 am sprints to get this done nkdsjd love you lots!! <333)

In hindsight, Mark should've known that an intervention like this was bound to happen sooner rather than later.

It starts when Jungwoo barges into his room one day, a small wrapped package in hand. Mark jumps a little at the sudden intrusion, fingers slipping on the strings of his guitar, and the jarring sound of the bad strum echoes around the room almost comically. Jungwoo tosses the item down onto his bed before flopping down next to him, making himself comfortable against Mark's plethora of pillows.

"For you," Jungwoo says simply, ignoring Mark's questioning gaze.

Mark puts his guitar away, grumbling under his breath about unexpected ambushes and how Jungwoo’s taking up all the space on _his_ bed. He reaches out for the package and feels around, trying to guess at what it was before opening it.

It's small, and it only takes him a few seconds to figure out that it's a book.

Huh. Weird.

Jungwoo stays unbothered next to him, snuggling further into Mark's blankets as he tears through the wrapping. He freezes as he takes in the book's cover, looking up at Jungwoo with an unimpressed expression while the other boy tries to bite back a smile. Jungwoo fails miserably though, barking out a laugh as Mark throws the offensively pink book back at him.

 _The Five Love Languages: How to Express Heartfelt Commitment to Your Mate,_ the title of the book reads.

"Jungwoo, what the _fuck?"_ Mark hisses, feeling his cheeks heat up in mortification. 

Jungwoo pouts as he picks the book back up, flipping through the pages himself. "I figured it was time, Mark," he says, a shit-eating grin growing on his face as he finds what he's looking for. He shoves the opened pages back into Mark's face, making him squint at the small text in front of him. "Time for you to get your shit together."

"What even is this?" Mark grumbles. "Wait, no, do I even wanna know?" He pushes the book away, stomach turning at the thought of _why_ Jungwoo had given him what looks to be a self-help book on love, of all things.

"It's apparently supposed to like, help you figure out how to express your love in ways that the other person would want you to?" Jungwoo says. "Or something like that, I'm not really sure myself. But the bottom line is that you'll probably need all the help you can get, especially since it's Hyuck we're talking about here."

Ah, yes. As with most things that have caused him constant stress in his short, 20-year-old life, it all starts and ends with one Lee Donghyuck. Mark regrets ever drunkenly telling his friend about the abysmal state of his love life—and the lack thereof. Jungwoo has never really been one to pull punches, but this one really just takes the cake.

Mark's eyebrows furrow with a frown. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jungwoo puts the book down onto the bed, fingers tapping at a specific block of text. It's a list of the aforementioned five love languages, Mark observes, and it seems straightforward enough. _Quality time, words of affirmation, receiving gifts, acts of service,_ Mark reads, blanching a bit at the last bullet point. _And physical touch._

"You and Donghyuck honestly couldn't be any more different when it comes to these kinds of things," Jungwoo says, shoulders shrugging in what Mark assumes to be pity. "Hyuck's love language is obviously physical touch."

"Obviously," Mark echoes weakly. That one was a bit of a given, really. He doesn't think that anyone in their group would dispute that fact, not with how affectionate Donghyuck is with everyone around him.

"But you, Mark," Jungwoo looks up then, staring him directly in the eyes. Mark swallows nervously at the scrutiny. "Yours is probably something like words of affirmation? Or acts of service, maybe. It depends on who you ask. Either way, it doesn't really matter."

"It doesn't?" Mark’s starting to feel a little like a parrot, repeating Jungwoo's words back at him. 

"Nope. What matters is you figuring out how to _connect_ with Hyuck," Jungwoo gives him a nod and a cheeky wink. "If you know what I mean."

"I really don't—"

Jungwoo gets up then, interrupting him by dropping the book back into his lap. "Do your homework, Mark," he says, moving towards the door. "You can thank me later, once you finally get yourself a boyfriend and I can stop listening to you whine about it."

Jungwoo blows him a kiss as he leaves, laughing at the bewildered look on Mark's face before closing the door behind him.

He looks down at the book, glaring at it as if it'd bite him if he touched it. A few moments pass in solitary silence as he tries to register everything that Jungwoo had said to him, a little overwhelmed at how quickly he’d come and gone. 

Eventually, he lets out a huff, settling back down to lay in his bed and opening the book up to the first chapter.

* * *

_Love Language #1: Quality time_

Mark tiptoes out into the kitchen, careful not to wake any of the other members. It's well past midnight and they all have schedules as a group pretty early in the morning, but he lost track of time scribbling away in his notebook. Half-written verses and phrases littered around the margins, he only realized how tired he was after his vision started blurring around the edges, dry eyes burning as he tried to blink the spots away.

Yawning as he fills up a glass of water by the sink, he doesn't even register the fact that he isn't alone until he hears a quiet voice pipe up from the direction of the living room.

"Mark?” It's Donghyuck, eyes peeking over the back of the couch. His freshly dyed brown hair is a mess on top of his head, and he's still got his makeup on from his earlier activities with Dream. “What are you doing up?"

It takes a second for Mark to answer, brain sluggish from how sleepy he is. "Thirsty," he says, padding over to the couch to sit next to him. He sets his glass of water down onto the coffee table before turning his attention back to the boy beside him. "Was about to go to bed. Did you just get back?"

Donghyuck nods in response. "Yeah, Dream only finished practice an hour ago." He’s sitting on the couch cross-legged, still in his clothes from earlier, and he’s slouching more than usual. Now that Mark’s closer, he can also see the dark bags under his eyes peeking through where his makeup’s already started to fade. 

Donghyuck looks tired, and Mark's chest tightens at the sight.

The living room's lights are off, but Donghyuck's got his Nintendo Switch in his hands, emanating a soft light around them. Donghyuck's bag from practice is haphazardly thrown open next to the couch, and Mark wonders why he's sitting here alone, in the dark, playing with his video games instead of catching up on some much-deserved rest.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to sleep?" Mark asks, tilting his head at him in question. "Aren't you tired?"

His eyes gravitate down towards the little video game version of Donghyuck on the screen. Mark recognizes it as that Animal Crossing game that half their members have been playing recently.

It's a mini-Hyuck with an axe, he observes. How cute.

Real-life Donghyuck nods again, a wry smile on his face. "I am," he says. "Honestly, I could probably just pass out here if I could."

"But?"

Donghyuck leans back further against the couch, head lolling in Mark's direction. "But I don't think I'd really be able to sleep. Not any time soon, anyway," Donghyuck confesses, smiling tiredly. "I feel like my brain's still going a mile a minute, so I figured I needed to just... unwind for a bit, y'know?" He lifts the handheld console up a little, so as to show Mark what he meant by that.

Mark understands. Really, he does. When you live the kind of life they live as idols, _especially_ the kind that the both of them do—shuttled in between different units and different schedules—it gets kind of hard to just shut off for the day. He remembers his own sleepless nights just tossing and turning in bed, restlessness and insomnia plaguing him like old friends despite the knowledge that he had to be up in a couple of hours.

"Yeah," Mark says softly. "Yeah, I get it."

Donghyuck throws him a grateful look. Mark isn't sure if it's because he doesn't ask any further questions, or because he genuinely _gets_ it, but he drops the subject. Instead, he reaches out to finish his glass of water, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he settles back into the couch cushions.

Mark scoots a bit closer to Donghyuck, not quite touching, but he can feel the warmth radiating off the other boy like he’s Mark’s own personal heater. He watches as Donghyuck's eyes widen just the slightest bit at the action, and he grins in response. "Want some company?"

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at him. "Didn't you say you were about to go to bed?" Donghyuck's brows lower in concern as he studies Mark's face. "I can see how sleepy you are, Mark."

He shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, I know how these nights can get. Besides," Mark says, grin softening to a small smile. It's probably more fond than he would've allowed himself to be if he were more awake, but none of it matters when Donghyuck directs his own shy smile back at him at the words. "I like spending time with you."

Donghyuck scoffs, nudging his shoulder away and bringing the Switch up closer to his face to hide his smile. "Well, I'm just gonna sit here and plant flowers for the next little while if that's what you want to do."

"Can you teach me how to play? This thing does co-op, right? I've seen Taeyong and Doyoung play together before."

Donghyuck blinks down at him. "But you hate games."

Mark pouts. "I don't _hate_ them. I'm just not very good at them. There's a difference."

He watches as Donghyuck sets the console down onto the table, disassembling the controllers so they could play together. Donghyuck scoots even closer to Mark, their knees now touching at the close proximity, and Mark feels his heart beat a little faster at the contact.

Donghyuck hands one of the controllers to Mark, excitedly whispering instructions on what to do, and how to make a character. Mark listens to him as he talks about setting up Mark's house and how they'd be neighbours, and thinks that losing a couple hours of sleep will always be worth it for how happy Donghyuck looks right now, despite the lingering exhaustion.

Mark's tired, but as he feels Donghyuck muffle a laugh into his shoulder while watching him try to run away from a bunch of wasps, he can't help but think that _yeah, he’s definitely worth it._

After about an hour of playing, even Donghyuck's eyes start to droop, so Mark makes the call and sends them both off to bed for a few hours of shuteye. He can already hear the first few chirps of the birds outside their dorm window, signalling the early hours of the morning. They’re both probably going to get an earful from Taeyong when everyone wakes up, but Mark finds that he doesn’t really care. 

Donghyuck stops him just as he's about to enter his room by grabbing his hand. When he speaks, his voice is soft, uncharacteristically subdued. "Thanks, Mark. You didn't have to stay up with me but," he trails off, squeezing his hand once before smiling up at him. "I really do appreciate it."

Mark smiles back at him, helplessly fond. "Anytime, Hyuck."

* * *

_Love Language #2: Words of Affirmation_

Mark doesn’t think he’s ever going to get tired of the thrill of the stage. Admittedly, this stage is a bit different than what he's used to—gone are the deafening echoes of a packed stadium, replaced with the stationary array of their lightsticks and walls upon walls of their fans calling in from their homes.

Still, a concert's a concert. He's sweating and his voice is already starting to get hoarse, but the adrenaline that courses through his veins as he makes eye contact with Donghyuck across the stage is addicting. The sharp grin he tosses in Mark's direction throws him off-kilter in the best way, and he watches as Donghyuck breaks eye contact to belt out his lines.

Donghyuck when he's in his element is always a sight to behold, Mark thinks. It still amazes him sometimes, how limitless Donghyuck's energy seems to be. Both on stage and off, Donghyuck never falters, always giving and giving with everything he has. It's one of the things he admires most about him.

Mark's eyes stay fixed on Donghyuck throughout the rest of the song, watching as his head drops down after he finishes a particularly difficult high note to hide a pleased little smile. It's infectious, and Mark finds himself smiling as well. A giddy feeling rises within him, and it takes Mark a second to realize that what he's feeling is _pride._

Donghyuck is absolutely incredible. And God, what Mark wouldn't do to keep that smile on his face forever.

When the time comes for them to answer questions from the fans, Mark isn't expecting to have to turn towards Donghyuck to compliment him. Despite the lack of eye contact—Mark has never been particularly good at that, especially not when it came to Donghyuck—he manages to stutter out the words he's been thinking about all night long.

"I'm proud of you," Mark says into the mic. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

He knows that Donghyuck is playing up his reaction for the fans, nodding along to his words and ducking his head down shyly when Mark finishes his spiel. But still, a part of him hopes that Donghyuck knows he means it.

The rest of their concert passes in a similar haze, furtive glances stolen here and there between the two of them, accompanied by the slight quirk of the lips. They say their goodbyes as a group and before Mark knows it, they're already piling into the van to head back to the dorms.

Donghyuck steals the spot next to him in the back of the van, and despite Mark's weak protests, he manages to lean his head down onto Mark's shoulder, wiggling around to make himself comfortable. Donghyuck reaches out to play with his fingers, humming a tune that Mark doesn't recognize under his breath. The rest of the members are in varying states of passed out around them, the cloud of post-performance fatigue settling heavily over them all.

It's about halfway through the ride, when Mark is sure that most of everyone is already asleep that Donghyuck stops to twine their fingers together. It's innocent, something that Donghyuck does with all the other guys, but something about the way he leans up to whisper in Mark's ear makes him think that maybe, just maybe, Mark might've been a little different.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Donghyuck asks, whispered breaths making Mark shiver despite the heat. "During the questions?" Mark can read between the lines. He knows Donghyuck's asking about whether he meant everything he said or if it was just him pandering to the fans.

Mark returns the tight grip Donghyuck has around his hands. "Yeah," he says, voice dipping low so that only the younger boy can hear him. "Yeah, I did."

And in a moment of courage that he didn't even know he had, Mark's hand reaches out to tip Donghyuck's head up to look him in the eyes. "I'm proud of you, Hyuck. Always have been."

Donghyuck's looking at him with something akin to awe shining in his eyes, and for the second time that night, Mark finds himself looking away. It's too much sometimes, the way that Donghyuck looks at him. He wonders about the image of himself that Donghyuck has in his head, and worries that he doesn’t add up.

But Donghyuck tugs on his hand, breaking through his thoughts and making him turn back to face him. Donghyuck's eyes are serious as he holds Mark's gaze. "You know that I think the same of you, right?" Donghyuck says. "You're so _good,_ Mark. Not just at what we do as NCT.” 

“You make me want to do better," Donghyuck continues, running his thumb down the back of Mark's hand. "So don't sell yourself short either, okay? I'm proud of you too."

And it's this, Mark realizes. Donghyuck and his inexplicable talent for picking up on Mark's moods even before he realizes them himself. It's his ability to say the right thing at the right time, whenever Mark needs to hear it the most. It's the reason why Mark couldn't have stopped himself from falling headfirst, despite every instinct within him screaming not to.

It's Donghyuck, and it was, and always will be, inevitable.

Mark straightens up in his seat, hand coming up to push Donghyuck’s head back down on his shoulder so that he wouldn't have to see the blush blooming high on Mark's cheeks. Not seeing Donghyuck's face calms him down a little, prevents him from doing something stupidly impulsive like kissing his best friend silly.

He hears Donghyuck lets out a little huff at Mark's awkwardness, laughing a little in what Mark hopes is endearment.

Donghyuck's breathing evens out as they get closer to the dorms, and if Mark rests his head against Donghyuck's for a quick little nap, well—no one can really blame him for being tired.

* * *

_Love Language #3: Receiving Gifts_

Mark thinks back to all the little gifts he'd given Donghyuck for his birthday over the years. There had been the good ones (a pair of sneakers that Donghyuck had been eyeing for a while) and some bad (Mark still can't believe he'd given him a _bible,_ literally what was he thinking?), but this year's gift had to be different. _It needs to be special,_ Mark keeps telling himself. 

He wracks his brain for weeks, trying to come up with something he thinks Donghyuck would like. Mark bugs almost every person he could think of, asking for ideas—from Jungwoo’s unhelpful suggestion to “just kiss him and get it over with” that had Johnny straight up laughing in his face, to Mark offhandedly asking one of the makeup artists that he knows Donghyuck is particularly fond of. 

Still, none of their ideas were quite good enough, at least not to Mark’s standards. 

Empty-handed and desperate, Mark swallows his pride and marches down into the Dream dorms. Ignoring Jaemin’s shark-like grin from the couch at his arrival, he goes to the only other person who would know Donghyuck as well as he does. He knocks on their door, once, then twice, turning around to scowl at the audience gathered in the living room.

The door opens, and Renjun doesn’t even bother looking up from the phone in his hand. “You should’ve come to me first, idiot.” 

He steps aside to let Mark in, closing the door behind him to save Mark some dignity. Renjun tosses his phone down on his bed as Mark takes a seat on his desk chair. He’s staring Mark down, a small sly smile on his face as he waits for him to speak first. 

It feels a little bit like a tribunal, and Mark rolls his eyes at the theatrics. “So, can you help me or not?” 

Renjun crosses his arms. “What have you got so far?” 

Mark runs a frustrated hand through his hair. “Literally nothing,” he says. “I can’t think of anything he hasn’t already bought for himself? Plus, I don’t think I’m gonna have time to sneak out to buy anything before his birthday. We’re both swamped with stuff for 127.”

Renjun lets out a contemplative hum. “I mean, it doesn’t really have to be for the 6th itself? I really don’t think he’d care if you were a little late.” He snorts, backtracking that thought. “Well, actually no, he’d definitely bitch about it, but he wouldn’t hold it against you for real.” 

“I’d feel bad about it though,” Mark says, frowning. “He’s been a bit off lately, and I don’t know why.”

“Off? Off how?” Renjun asks, brows furrowing in concern. 

“He’s been like, kind of awkward? Quieter, definitely,” Mark’s frown turns into a small pout. “And I think he’s avoiding me? I don’t really know what I did, but I was hoping this gift could make up for whatever it was.” 

Mark looks up when he hears Renjun try to hide a laugh behind a cough. His eyebrows lower in confusion. “Renjun?”

Said boy just waves him off, coughing a few more chuckles behind a fist. “Sorry, sorry,” Renjun wheezes out. “I, uh, can assure you that Donghyuck’s perfectly fine, Mark. He’s not mad at you, or anything like that. I promise.” 

“What’s wrong with him then?”

Renjun just shakes his head, smiles all secretive and knowing, like he knows something that Mark doesn’t. “He’s just a little confused right now,” he says. “And he’s being a dumbass about it. But you don’t have to worry about it, Mark, it’ll pass.” 

Mark looks at him doubtfully. “If you say so…”

“I _know_ so,” Renjun corrects. “But this does give me an idea about what you could get him. Something he’d probably appreciate more than some silly gift.”

Mark perks up at that. “Hit me.”

“Why don’t you do something with him? Like instead of a _gift_ gift, you can take him out on your next day off or something?” Renjun shrugs. “Take his mind off of whatever’s been bothering him.”

Mark hums contemplatively. He tosses the idea around in his head, liking the sound of it the more he thinks about it. He could do something just for the two of them, thinking back to the things that Donghyuck used to enjoy doing before they debuted. 

Satisfied, Mark nods, getting up from his seat to head out, itching to go back to his room to plan things out. He thanks Renjun for the idea, promising to owe him one as he reaches for the door. 

“Mark,” Renjun calls out right before he leaves. He turns around, and that same secretive smile is back on Renjun’s face, his eyes twinkling in mischief. “If you had _anything_ else up your sleeve, anything at all, now would probably be the best time to do it. Just saying.”

Mark’s cheeks flush at the implication, but he gets the message. “We’ll see. Thanks again, Injun.”

“Good luck, Mark Lee.”

It takes Mark a while to tweak through details, but he’s pretty sure he’s got a plan. It’s simple, he thinks. Foolproof. It’ll be a week late, but Mark supposes it’s probably better that way. He keeps thinking back to what Renjun said right before he left, but he tries to ignore the nervous fluttering in his stomach at the thought of letting his best friend know just _how_ much Mark actually liked him.

He takes Donghyuck out to dinner the weekend after his birthday, just the two of them. The restaurant Mark chose wasn't anything flashy, nor was it particularly romantic, but it was a place the both of them used to frequent back when they were trainees.

It's been a while since they've had a meal alone like this. The somber mood that's been lingering around Donghyuck like a dark cloud is gone, and Mark can't help but feel relieved. It feels like they're back to normal, all easy banter and comfortable silences.

Donghyuck's leg nudges his under the table about halfway through the dinner, and Mark nudges him back. He takes note of the pleased glint in Donghyuck's eyes, and doesn't say a word. Mark just keeps his leg there for the rest of the meal, appreciating the contact, an ever-present reminder of Donghyuck's warmth.

The hours fly by without either of them noticing, and before they even know it, the dinner's already over. They take the long way home, not wanting the night to end quite yet, walking closely side by side despite the early summer heat.

He's missed this, Mark realizes, missed this version of Donghyuck, relaxed and shoulders free of the weight of the world. He looks lighter as they walk into the dorms, and Mark throws Renjun another thanks in his head for the idea. It's late by the time they get back, lingering in the living room for a while. The other members in the dorm are already fast asleep, and suddenly Mark realizes that it's just them again.

He stands abruptly, startling Donghyuck mid-sentence. "I'll be right back, I just gotta grab something," he whisper-yells, making a beeline for his room.

Mark returns a minute later, wrapped box in hand. 

"What?" He grins down at Donghyuck's surprised expression. "Did you actually think that I wasn't gonna get you anything?"

Setting the box down onto Donghyuck's lap, he takes a seat next to him on the couch. "Happy Birthday, Donghyuck. Sorry it's a little late, it took a while to ship this in."

"You dork, you really didn't have to," Donghyuck says, tearing through the wrapping. His eyes widen when he gets to the present. It's a desk mic, so Donghyuck could record from home. "Mark, how—"

Mark looks away, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "You, uh, you've mentioned that you've been getting more into composing lately? So I talked to Johnny and Taeyong about recommendations and—"

He gets cut off as Donghyuck pulls him in for a crushing hug. "I know you don't like hugs," Donghyuck laughs over his shoulder. "But thanks, Mark. Really. I love it."

Mark hesitates for a second before returning the hug, arms wrapping tightly around Donghyuck's waist. He nuzzles into Donghyuck’s shoulder, glad that the other boy couldn’t see his face—he doesn't even want to imagine how lovesick it probably looks. "You're welcome."

Donghyuck gives him one last squeeze before pulling away. He doesn't get far though, Mark's hold on him keeping him in place. Their faces are close, _too_ close, and Mark can't bring himself to look away.

"Mark?" Donghyuck whispers softly. There's a tension that's been culminating between them since dinner, something fragile reserved for the quiet of the night.

His eyes dart down subconsciously to Donghyuck's lips, before snapping back up to his eyes. Mark hears Donghyuck's breath hitch, knowing he got caught in the act.

Mark doesn't remember who moved first. All he registers is the feeling of soft lips descending on his, tentative at first, uncharacteristically shy for someone like Donghyuck. But then Mark tilts his head, hand coming up to rest on the nape of Donghyuck's neck to deepen the kiss, and everything shifts—

But then Donghyuck pulls away to catch his breath, and the moment's over.

An awkward beat passes between them as they gather their wits, heads reeling over what they just did, before Mark clears his throat and stands up. "We, uh, we should get ready for bed.”

He dithers for a bit, before holding a hand out for Donghyuck to take. Mark isn't sure what Donghyuck thinks of the kiss—he knows they crossed a line, but he can only hope that Donghyuck doesn't regret it.

Donghyuck stares at him for a while, a silence stretching between them before he takes Mark's hand, pulling himself up as well. He smiles at Mark then, a small, reserved thing, so different from his usual ones. Mark feels himself calm down at the sight.

They'll be okay.

Mark watches as Donghyuck reaches down to grab his gift from the couch cushions. Neither of them say anything as Donghyuck makes his way over to his room, stopping just before he reaches for the door.

He doesn't turn around, but Mark can see how red the tips of his ears are.

"Thanks again. For everything," he says. There's a pause, before he speaks again, voice softer. "I loved every second of it."

Mark stands alone in the living room, heart thundering in his chest so loudly he swears Donghyuck could probably hear it from across the room.

Donghyuck opens his door and moves to head inside, but not before looking back one last time at Mark's still figure. He's still smiling, and Mark doesn't stand a chance.

"Sleep well, Mark."

* * *

_Love Language #4: Acts of Service_

It’s been a couple weeks since Mark had taken Donghyuck out for his birthday. A couple weeks since they’d kissed, and Donghyuck had bid him a good night. They’re treading unknown territory, days filled with lingering touches and glances that last a few seconds too long. There’s something beginning between them, something electric, and they both know it.

It’s a new iteration of _them,_ exhilarating but also absolutely _terrifying._

“Hyuck?”

“Yeah?”

Donghyuck looks up from where he’d been on his phone, lying on Mark’s bed. Mark is sitting at his desk, pen tapping against his notebook in a nervous tic. He’s looking straight into Donghyuck’s eyes, teeth worrying his bottom lip. “What are we?”

The unimpressed look he gets at the question makes him squirm. “Did you really just _‘what are we’_ me?” Donghyuck asks, a single eyebrow raised in incredulity. “Like, for real?”

“Hyuck,” Mark says, a whine in his voice. “I’m being serious! We still haven’t talked about it.”

Donghyuck shifts, putting his phone away and sitting up to turn his full attention onto Mark. “Well,” he starts, after taking a second to think about it. “Let’s review then, shall we?” He brings a hand up in front of him, fingers splayed to a count of five. He folds one finger in when he speaks. "You go out of your way to do things for me, like, all the time? Even without me saying or asking for anything."

Mark's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything—"

"Nuh uh, you're gonna let me finish," Donghyuck says, interrupting him with a shake of his outstretched hand.

Mark rolls his eyes, but he gestures for Donghyuck to continue. "Fine."

Donghyuck starts listing off examples of the things he’s done, and he fidgets in his seat as the list goes on and on—Mark passing by Dream's practice just to drop off things Donghyuck had forgotten, Mark draping a blanket over him when he passes out in the living room, Mark carrying a bottle of painkillers in his backpack during practice just because he knows Donghyuck needs it sometimes, and that’s just the beginning.

He doesn't quite understand where Donghyuck's going with this, but he feels his cheeks heating up at the evidence of all the ways he's been so blatantly _obvious_ throughout the years, all being thrown back in his face.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You can stop now," Mark grumbles, hiding his red face behind his hands. "Was there a point to all that?"

"Basically," Donghyuck says, matter-of-factly. "You do a lot for me, Mark. More than you probably realize." And then quieter, more unsure, the teasing bravado from earlier gone. "So you tell me, what do _you_ mean when you do these kinds of things for me?"

Donghyuck brings his hand, fingers now curled into a fist, down into his lap. He looks down at them, unable to meet Mark's eyes as he continues speaking. "The question here is what _you_ think we are, and what _you_ want us to be. Because I already have my answer, Mark, and I've had it for a long, long time now." He shrugs then, takes in a deep breath as if to steel himself, and looks up into Mark's wide eyes. "The ball's in your court."

Mark is quiet for a while, a little frustrated at himself for being so blind. It looks like he hasn't been as attentive to Donghyuck's feelings as he should've been, after all.

Mark gets up, moving towards the bed to lie down next to the younger boy. They're not quite touching, but Donghyuck's body next to him is warm. He can feel Donghyuck's eyes on him, waiting, more patient than most people probably give him credit for.

"Hyuck," Mark starts, amused exasperation lining his voice. "You do realize I took you out on a _date_ for your birthday, right?"

Donghyuck flushes at the blatant admission. "I mean, it could've just been another one of your dumb bro-dates? Like the ones you go on with like, Yuta or Johnny."

Mark looks up at him in disbelief, and Donghyuck reaches to throw a pillow over Mark's face. He removes it before Donghyuck has a chance to smother him to death. "I literally _kissed you back."_ Mark laughs, a little hysterically. "What part of that screams _bro_ to you?"

"I don't know!" Donghyuck says, flustered. He changes tactics and hides his own face into the pillow instead. "I never know anything when it comes to you," he says, muffled. "Stupid Mark, and your dumb mixed messages."

Mark can't help the giddy grin that grows on his face. Donghyuck's so fucking _cute,_ even when he's being a pain in the ass. He makes his decision, tugging the pillow out of Donghyuck's vice grip, tossing it to the side and crawling into his lap instead.

Donghyuck's hands fly up to hold Mark's waist for balance, and he's looking up at him with a wary expression on his face. Mark's grin softens to a fond smile, his own hands coming up to frame Donghyuck's face. Heart beating furiously in his chest, Mark leans down until their lips are only an inch apart, Donghyuck's eyelashes fluttering against his cheek.

"No more mixed messages then," Mark whispers. There isn't a shred of hesitation when he closes the gap between them, claiming Donghyuck's lips in a kiss that felt years overdue. Donghyuck exhales softly, almost a sigh, as he opens up for Mark, hands moving to clutch at the back of Mark's shirt.

Mark kisses him gently, as if holding something precious, but there is also something else, just simmering under the surface. There’s a purposefulness to each movement, to every nip and sweep of his tongue, as if he has something to prove.

Mark pulls back, lips brushing Donghyuck's with every word. "Go on a date with me," he says. "A real one this time." At Donghyuck's quick series of nods, Mark smiles, leaning in for another chaste kiss. "Good."

They stay like that for a while, exchanging sweet kisses to make up for lost time, Mark kissing away each and every one of Donghyuck's doubts until there was nothing left between them but certainty.

Donghyuck pulls away to bury his face into Mark's neck, arms wrapping back around Mark's waist. His voice is muffled as he mumbles into Mark's shirt. "You still haven't answered my question, y'know."

He thinks back to all the little things he's done for Donghyuck—all the small gestures to show how much Donghyuck meant to him—and about how he hopes to be able to _keep_ doing them in the future. For as long as Donghyuck will have him.

"I want you, Donghyuck. Us. All of this and more. That's my answer."

* * *

_Love Language #5: Physical Touch_

Mark watches Donghyuck from the corner of his eye, frowning as he sees his boyfriend try to hide another wince as they step into formation. Practice had been absolutely brutal on all of them today, but he can't ignore the nagging feeling growing in his chest that something was off with Donghyuck in particular. They've been at this for hours now, trying to learn the new choreography for the upcoming comeback.

The music finally stops, and the room breathes out a collective sigh of relief at the short break. He hears Donghyuck let out a hiss beside him, muttering a soft curse under his breath. Mark whips his head back to look at him, taking in the pained grimace as Donghyuck crouches down onto his hands and knees.

Mark kneels down next to him, hand hovering but not quite touching Donghyuck's unmoving form. He knows the younger boy doesn't like being fretted over, least of all in front of everyone. So instead of asking if he was okay, he asks, "Do you need anything?"

Donghyuck shakes his head minutely, movements stiff. He's too slow to hide the wince this time, and that's how Mark knows that his back must be acting up again. Nevertheless, Donghyuck waves him off with a curt dismissal, not wanting to make a scene. "I'm fine," he says. "It'll pass. I just need to get through the rest of practice."

Mark's frown deepens as he takes in the remaining hour and a half left on the clock. He knows it wouldn't do them any good if Donghyuck injures himself on the job but he trusts Donghyuck to know his limits. If he says he'll be fine, the best thing Mark could do at the moment is to support his decision until they make it back to their dorms.

He straightens up, holding a hand out for Donghyuck to take. Mark leans in close as he helps Donghyuck stand, voice lowering to a whisper. “Come by my room tonight.” 

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at him, a coy smile playing on his lips. “Sounds inappropriate. You have something planned?” 

Mark just smiles back at him, full of promise, before letting his hand go. “Something like that.”

Mark looks up when he hears a knock on his door, Donghyuck slipping in quietly without waiting for a reply. He closes the door and leans against it, hair still damp from his shower. Donghyuck's wearing one of Mark's old shirts again, loosened with age, and those damned shorts that he knows drives Mark up the wall every time he wears it.

"Hey."

Mark stays seated on the edge of his bed, expression softening now that they're alone. "Hi."

Donghyuck makes his way over to him, nudging Mark's legs open to stand in between them. He pushes Mark's hair out of his face, removing his glasses and setting them aside. Donghyuck lifts his hands to cup Mark's face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

"Pretty," Donghyuck whispers. "So, so pretty."

Mark brings his hands up to rest on Donghyuck's hips, pulling him in closer. Donghyuck leans down to rest his forehead against Mark's, hands moving down to his jaw to tip his head up. Mark crosses the last couple of inches between them, playfully nipping at Donghyuck's bottom lip before capturing them in a proper kiss. 

Mark's smitten, feeling Donghyuck smile into the kiss. 

It's been a couple of months since they've gotten together, but they're still new to this kind of intimacy. Transitioning from best friends to boyfriends should’ve been easy—and it is, for the most part—but it’s still a little weird, still a little awkward. They don't find that much time to be alone like this, not between work and having to live with all the other members, but they make the most of their time when they can.

Mark pulls back after one last peck, Donghyuck letting out a whine at the loss of contact. He pouts down at Mark, who only giggles in response. Kissing the pout away, Mark tugs Donghyuck down to straddle him, knees on either side of Mark. Donghyuck's hands instinctively come up to rest on his shoulders.

"I spoil you too much," Mark says, grinning up at him.

Donghyuck smirks. "You do," he says, before pushing Mark down roughly onto the bed. He crawls on top, his smile absolutely predatory as he cages Mark in with his arms. Donghyuck goes to dive back in for another round of kisses but Mark stops him, hands grabbing at his waist.

"Wait."

Donghyuck lets out a frustrated groan, head dropping down against Mark's shoulder. "What? What is it this time?"

Instead of replying, Mark rolls them over, Donghyuck landing on his back underneath him. Mark drops another quick peck on the tip of Donghyuck's nose before moving to get off the bed entirely.

Donghyuck is left confused, propped up on his elbows as he watches Mark scurry off into his bathroom, returning a few moments later with an unfamiliar bottle in hand. He watches as Mark makes his way back to the bed, tossing the item down next to him.

Donghyuck reaches for the bottle, raising an eyebrow when he realizes that Mark had gone out of his way to buy _massage oil._ Not just any oil either, Mark had apparently done his research and picked one of the flavoured ones.

Honey. Of course.

He smirks up at Mark, whose cheeks are flushed in embarrassment. "Seriously?"

"Shut up," Mark mutters, one knee on the bed. He nudges one of Donghyuck's legs to the side to get him to move. "Lie down on your front."

Donghyuck can't help the laugh that escapes him as he complies, rolling over to the middle of the bed. "Yes, sir."

Mark pulls at the hem of his shirt as he straddles the back of Donghyuck's thighs. "Off."

"So bossy," Donghyuck quips. He shimmies out of Mark's shirt with a little help, tossing it over the edge of the bed. Donghyuck grabs one of Mark's pillows, settling down and resting his chin on top of his folded hands. He wiggles a bit to get comfortable, and Mark playfully pinches his side to get him to stop moving.

"Hyuck," Mark calls out, tone fondly exasperated. "Stop fidgeting."

"Fine," Donghyuck says, head turning back to look at Mark, eyes sparkling. "I'm all yours." He turns back around, finally relaxing against the pillow, shoulders dropping in anticipation. Mark lets out a shaky exhale at the sight before him, nerves kicking in at the fact that he's really about to do this.

Mark shifts forward, leaning in, breath ghosting over warm skin before he drops a soft kiss onto Donghyuck's shoulder. "Tell me if anything hurts," he whispers, voice low and a little raspy. Donghyuck shivers at the unexpected tone, nodding wordlessly in response.

Mark reaches for the bottle, warming the oil between his hands before settling them at the base of Donghyuck's spine. He starts off slow, lightly running his hands up the expanse of Donghyuck's back, testing the waters, looking for any sign of discomfort at the touch. The sweet scent of honey fills the air around them as Mark starts kneading at the tight knots around the base of Donghyuck's shoulder blades.

He hears Donghyuck let out a soft sigh, body relaxing even more under his ministrations. It's warm, both from the heat of Mark's palms, and the tingling after-effect of the oil he's using. Mark takes his time, making sure to cover his bases, easing away the pain from today's practice with increasing pressure.

Mark finds a particularly tight set of muscles right by Donghyuck's lower back, fingers digging in a little harder to work the knots away. He hears Donghyuck take in a sharp inhale, and he freezes, hands immediately flying up at the sound. "Sorry—"

"No," Donghyuck interrupts. "It's fine. You're fine." He turns back around to face Mark for the first time since they'd started, eyes half-lidded and voice pitched low and breathy. "Keep going."

Mark feels something within him stir at Donghyuck's expression, a hot and heavy weight in his gut. He nods, and Donghyuck settles back to bury his face into Mark's pillow. Mark starts back up again, this time gentler, touch almost feather-light as he traces down the divots of Donghyuck's spine.

He feels Donghyuck start to tremble underneath him, and before he realizes what he's doing, Mark's leaning down, trailing kisses up Donghyuck's back, retracing the path his hands had taken. Donghyuck's fingers clench around the sheets in front of him, eyelashes fluttering as Mark reaches his shoulders, leaving open-mouthed kisses, tongue flicking out hotly against his skin.

Donghyuck squeezes his eyes shut as Mark starts sucking hickeys along his shoulder, just shy of where his shirt would be able to hide them. "Mark," he gasps out, growling out a warning when Mark starts nipping at the crook of his neck, not wanting to get in trouble with their stylists. "Too high."

Mark pulls back, murmuring a quick apology with a chaste kiss on the tip of his right shoulder. He sits back, lazily discarding his own shirt as he takes in the patchwork of red blooming across the expanse of Donghyuck's back. Hand pushing Donghyuck's shoulders back down flush against the bed, he trails his fingers down to trace the marks. He presses down slightly into one of the darker bruises, and Donghyuck's surprised moan ignites a fire within him, arousal rushing through him so strongly it makes him dizzy.

He leans back down to press more kisses into Donghyuck's skin—he doesn't think he'll ever get enough of the little noises Donghyuck makes at the sensitivity.

"Mark," Donghyuck rasps out, already sounding absolutely wrecked. "Please."

Mark draws himself up, draping his body almost completely over Donghyuck, overheated skin on skin. One of his hands comes around to cup Donghyuck's jaw, tipping his head back so that his mouth brushes against the back of Donghyuck's ear as he whispers, "What's wrong, baby?"

Donghyuck lets out another frustrated groan at the teasing lilt to Mark's voice. "You're a fucking menace, you know that?" he hisses out, hips unconsciously grinding into the bed. "Was this what you had planned from the beginning?"

Mark huffs a small laugh at that, mouthing down the exposed line of Donghyuck's throat as he tilts his head to the side. "Honestly, no, not really." He bites down gently, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to make Donghyuck bite back another curse. "I just wanted to make you feel good." Another kiss, this one an apology for the last. "At least enough to make the pain go away."

He leaves one last peck to Donghyuck's cheek before he gives in, rolling off to lay on his back next to him with a cheeky grin. Donghyuck is on him in an instant, sitting himself down on Mark's lap to grind their hips together. Mark’s breath hitches at the contact, his choked groan cut off as Donghyuck dives down to crash their mouths together painfully. Donghyuck's fingers tangle in his hair as he licks into his mouth, desperation seeping through every pore in his body, wound up from all of Mark's earlier efforts.

Eventually, Donghyuck pulls back from the kiss, chest heaving and flushed all the way down his neck. He slows down, hand trailing down Mark's body, further and further down until his fingertips dance across the waistband of Mark's shorts.

"You're too good to me," Donghyuck whispers, tone almost reverent. He looks up at him then, and Mark's heart clenches at how fucking beautiful he is. The three little words that have been occupying his thoughts day and night linger on the tip of his tongue, lacking the courage to say them out loud. 

But then Donghyuck's smile turns wicked, nothing but pure sin, and all of Mark's thoughts fly out the window.

"Time for me to return the favor."

* * *

_+1 (Or: Mark finally learns to use his words.)_

Mark wakes to the first rays of sunlight peeking through his window. There's a heavy weight resting against him, unbearably warm in the late summer heat. Blinking the last vestiges of sleep away, he looks down and is greeted to a messy tuft of brown hair peeking underneath his blanket. Donghyuck's hand is curled up next to his face on Mark's chest, his muffled breathing soft and even as he sleeps.

Mark's heart skips a beat at the sight. He finds himself wistfully thinking that mornings like these, with Donghyuck by his side, are definitely something he could get used to.

Donghyuck's eyebrows twitch in irritation as Mark rouses under him, burrowing his head further into Mark's chest. "Stop moving," he whines. "Go back t’ sleep."

Mark brings a hand up to run his fingers through Donghyuck's hair. It’s getting a little long now, Mark muses, fingers toying with the ends. It suits him though. Mark likes the way it falls into his eyes sometimes, likes being able to catch Donghyuck off guard whenever he tucks the errant strands back behind his ear. 

Mark’s other hand reaches out under his pillows, feeling around for his phone. He squints as he brings it closer to his face to check the time. As much as they’d both love to stay in bed and laze around all day, duty calls.

"We have a schedule in two hours," he says, neither of them making any move to get up. The repetitive drag of Mark's fingers against his scalp almost lulls Donghyuck back to sleep, but Mark gently nudges him back awake. "C'mon, Hyuck. You gotta wake up."

Donghyuck groans and slowly sits up, blanket slipping down from his bare shoulders as he glares down at Mark. "It's _your_ fault I'm this tired, asshole," he rasps out, voice still thick with sleep. "You and whatever insatiable demon possessed you last night."

Mark looks at the hickeys littered across Donghyuck’s chest, more noticeable in the light of the day, and he flushes at the recollection—flashes of skin, slick with sweat, the pain of Donghyuck’s nails digging into his shoulders as he rode him until his legs were shaking. He remembers Donghyuck’s voice, high and pleading as Mark bent him over the bed and finished inside of him. The image of Donghyuck’s breathless smile as he lays next to him, playfully asking if he was ready for another round. 

"It wasn't just me," he protests weakly. "You were just as bad."

Donghyuck snorts, reaching over to the bedside table to grab Mark's glasses. He's smiling softly as he slides them onto Mark's face. "You're just lucky that I like you as much as I do."

 _I really am,_ Mark thinks, as the vision of Donghyuck in front of him shifts into clarity. The familiar urge bubbles up within him, and he doesn't know whether it's the magic of Donghyuck in the mornings, bathed in sunshine, almost glowing in the backdrop of his bedroom but—

"I love you," Mark blurts out, eyes moving to fixate on the ceiling above them. "I'm in love with you. Have been for a while now, actually, in case you couldn't tell."

Donghyuck is still for a moment, wide eyes blinking up disbelievingly at Mark before he moves to lay back down against him with a small laugh. “I figured,” he says, a knowing smile on his face. “You really weren’t doing a very good job at hiding it.”

Mark pouts, still resolutely _not_ looking at him. Donghyuck huffs, exasperated at the dramatics before he reaches up to cup Mark's face, turning it back to meet his eyes. His expression is inexplicably tender as he leans in for a kiss, lips brushing against Mark's.

"But just for the record, I love you too."

* * *

_+2_

“Mark? What is this?” Donghyuck calls out from the other side of his room. Mark blanches as he takes in the small pink book in his hands. Donghyuck moves to sit back down on the bed next to him, keeping the book out of reach as Mark tries to make a grab for it. He flips through the pages, his smile growing wider and wider until he has to bite back a laugh.

Mark groans, forehead dropping against Donghyuck’s back. “It’s nothing, just something stupid that Jungwoo gave me before we got together. Back when I was sad, single, and pining after your dumb ass.” He glares at the book, reminiscent of the first time he’d received it. “It didn’t help much anyway.”

Donghyuck’s still skimming through the pages, letting out a thoughtful hum as he parses through the text. ”No, I guess not,” he says. “You’ve been doing all these things for _years,_ even back when we were trainees, so it wouldn’t have mattered. Not to me, anyway.” 

Mark hooks his chin over Donghyuck’s shoulder, reading along with him. “I’m curious though, about which language you would have picked for me back then. Jungwoo said it was either words of affirmation or acts of service, but I never really bothered to ask anyone else what they thought.”

“Jungwoo was wrong.” Donghyuck snaps the book closed and tosses it back into the corner. “And I didn’t even need to know what the other options were to know what your love language is, Mark.” 

“Oh?”

“Yep,” Donghyuck says, popping the ‘p’ with a grin. “Mark Lees are all about that quality one-on-one time. I guess all those years of being stuck with me really wore you down, huh?” 

He turns around then, moving to straddle Mark’s hips. 

“But luckily for you,” Donghyuck continues, voice low and teasing in his ear. “You’ll always have my undivided attention.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dhyuckiees) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/dhyuckIees)
> 
>   
> this is a horribly self-indulgent fic that i wrote to basically satisfy my itch for fluff before going back to writing angst ksdks


End file.
